The Fight For Success
by Raidersforthewin
Summary: Okay, Annabath Chase is a rich ish architect, Percy Jackson a struggling muscian, what happens when fate throws them back together. This is there struggle. Please R&R, don't get put off by the cheesy title, i'm tired.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm Back. It's been what, a year perhaps, probably a year and a half since I took my break. I dunno where this resurgence has come from. Might possibly be due to me being bored with exams coming up. Anyway, here's my new story. Annabeth Chase, a rich(ish) architect from San Fran, Percy Jackson, a rapper who is strugglin (I know y'all don't like rap, but this is worth it. Trust, please give it a chance). They grew up together, what happens whwn fate brings them together. This is their story.**

**ALSO: Please ignore the cheesy title, I'm tired and can't think of a better one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**The Fight For Success**

* * *

Chapter 1

I had had a pretty shitty day. I felt I was completely justified in saying that. Like any bad day, it started off with me waking up and just _knowing _that it was going to be a bad day. I had woken up late, by about twenty minutes. I had got up, changed and washed, deciding that breakfast wasn't important before heading outside to the car that me and my boyfriend owned. I then proceeded to shout a swear word very loudly, making a few people out on the street look at me in a very disapproving way. Through my head went how fucking stupid I had been. How the hell could I have forgot that James was going to the hospital to visit his mom this morning, taking our luxury Mercedes C-class with him. I had walked briskly to the bus stop, ignoring the cat-calls and whistles from some ignorant teenagers, only for the bus to be ten minutes late. After I had arrived at work, I was told off by my boss. Then, my partner in the architecture firm I work for came up to me and reminded me that we had a job pitch in five minutes, which I still hadn't set up for. As a result, I didn't make a good first impression on our possible future clients, and while the pitch went well, the fact that they didn't accept on the day was due to the fact that they didn't trust our timing, due to me. Like I said, today was going badly.

I then got a bad bout of flu which forced me to leave work early, and I like my work. However, the flu did seem to clear up as soon as it had come, as I felt fine when I got back home. The only problem was that James had got back, and he was drunk. I shouted at him for it, and we ended up getting it yet another fight, which ended with me leaving the house a teary eyed wreck. Now, I don't go to bars where there was no music and only drinking very often, but I needed to chill. I occasionally get dragged along by James, but mainly I go out clubbing with my friends. Also, the sicky feeling I had had earlier had returned, although I felt that was more to do with the fight with James than the flu thing. I knew I shouldn't be so tough on James, I mean, he only started drinking properly when his mom was admitted to hospital, but it was so hard living with someone who has a... problem, I guess you'd call it.

This is where my day had got up to. This is what my life had led me to at this particular moment. I was sitting in some bar in San Francisco, with a half-full bottle of Becks open in front of me. Oh, I still haven't introduced myself. I'm Annabeth Chase, a twenty four year old Architect who is currently living in California, although my family roots are in the Deep South. And before you all question me, I have no trace of a southern accent. Anyway, I was here contemplating on my life when I felt someone pull up to the bar stool next to me, which I was pretty pissed off with because there were at least two seats with no-one next to them a bit further down, which probably meant it was a guy trying to hit on me. I didn't look up from staring at my drink to see who it was whether he was good looking.

"I'll have a 1664 please" the guy asked the bartender. I recognised the voice from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. I was still trying to recall when the man received his drink. I could feel him turn towards me. "Hey."

I turned to look at him, about to tell him to piss-off, when I caught a look at his face, and a smile broke out on my face. I was faced with a decent looking man, with black hair and slightly pale skin. "Nico di Angelo" I said. "How in the gods names did you find me in this bar."

"Oh, I was slightly lucky on that account actually" he replied. "I was in my car, just pulling up outside your house, when you came out crying and shit, so I got out and followed you in here."

"Stalker" I said with a smirk on my face. "If you were following me, how come it took you so long to pull up to the bar? I've been in here for about fifteen minutes."

"I know it sounds stupid" he said, chuckling slightly. "But I needed the toilet, and there was a queue in here, so I had to go up the block to another one, which was then closed, and I've been to about five places before I found a place I could go."

I laughed a bit, before brushing a loose strand of my curly blond hair out my face, and tucked it behind my ear. "Why are you here Nico?"

"I'm having a... I'm not really sure what you'd call it actually" he said, looking thoughtfully around the room. "A reunion perhaps, for people who I've met all around places."

"And this reunion is when?"

"Tomorrow night, at my place at seven. Wear nice clothes, as it's a formal thing and you can bring your partner" he said, answering my following questions before I could ask them. He laughed at my slightly shocked and confused face. "I've been doing a lot of this recently, so I'd knew what you'd ask." This pretty much answered my confusion.

"Where do you live by the way?"

"Oh, it's not too far from here" he said, before grabbing a napkin and writing down his address on the napkin, and passing it to me. "Anyway, I gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow. We can catch up then." Before he got up and headed to the door.

"Nico, wait" I called, standing up in the process and rushing over to him. He turned and I embraced him, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See ya" I said simply, and he turned his back on me and headed into the warm night. I was left on my own, wondering what the party would be like. I smiled, remembering what good friends me and Nico used to be. I left the bar and wandered home, thinking about how I'd like to meet Nico's two cousins who i'd heard he had. If they were half as funny as him then I'd be cool with them.

* * *

**Alright, I know it's a bit shit, but its only to get the ball rolling, y'know.**

**Please Review, I like it when people do, it inspires me.**

**See ya, I'll try and get another chapter up Tomorrow or Monday**


	2. The Invite

**Okay, 2nd chapter in 2 fucking days, ain't this good. Now, I know what you say, Percy is out of charecter, but he will become more in character as it goes on. He'll never be totally in character, but he will get more in character.**

**I'm feeling good about this story to be honest. Feel really good**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Unfourtunately.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Invite-PPOV**

"Well, interesting life story you have their cuz" my annoying little emo Cousin Nico di Angelo said to me. We were sitting in a bar somewhere in San Francisco, and I couldn't keep hold of a word he was saying. My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm a rapper who is currently living in Detroit. I'd had a pretty, well, shit day, although I did wake up without a headache, which is a positive.

* * *

I woke up on the floor of a hotel room with a tipped over beer bottle in my hand. I looked up, and noticed that there was only one person in the room, and concluded that everyone must have already left. I stood up and pulled myself up to my full height of six foot two. I gave her a quick look over. She had long straight blond hair and a decent body. She was wearing a mini-skirt and a tank top. She was going through her bag, obviously looking for something. I summoned up some courage, and started to walk up to her.

"Holla" I said to her, and she looked up from her bag and acknowledged me. "Yo, uhh, do you know where everyone is?"

"Yeah" she said, quickly letting her brown eyes drift over my shirtless body before moving them back up to my eyes. "They said something about heading to a beach. If you mean your crew as oppose to _Stacey_" she said with an obvious distaste.

"Stacey?" I questioned, while smiling at the thought of the guys. Trust them to go to the beach at... three o'clock, I said, quickly checking the clock. Wait, three o'clock, shit, that's bad. That's late, even for me.

"Stacey" the woman confirmed. "That whore of a hooker who you fucked last night"

"Wait, I don't sleep with hookers" I replied confidently. A slight smirk appeared on her face.

"Yeah? Well it appears you do. You were all over her" she said, and I realised she was telling the truth. Shit.

"Fuck" I shouted. This was bad. I probably have Aids now, or at the least another STD. "Well anyway, thank you...?" I said, questioning her name.

"Mellissa" she said, and with that I checked my pockets for a wallet before heading outside to the real world.

I decided not to go to the beach and try and find my crew. It was a big beach and there would be no way they'd stand out. So, due to a lack of things to do, and a lack of a car, I headed downtown towards a restaurant which I knew was in walking range. I ordered a beef burger and ate it quickly, before noticing it was already four thirty, and my body was already starting to tire. To combat this, I headed to a bar, and by the time my cousin had arrived, I'd already had four bottles of beer. And then he forced me to tell him my story. Well, this takes you up to where I'm at now.

* * *

"Well, interesting life story you have their cuz" he said after I'd finished telling it. I was concentrating on a Latino man who was inspecting his knife, before looking up and staring at me every ten seconds or so. Something about him unnerved me, but I put it to the back of my mind and tried to focus on my dearest cousin. He seemed to be comparing his life to mine.

"Cut with the bullshit Nico, Why are you here?" I asked in a slightly aggressive tone, due to the fact that I knew the Latino was listening in and I wanted to scare him.

"Whoa" he said, putting his hands up, trying to diffuse a situation that didn't really exist. "Calm it bro. If you really want to know" he said, taking a sip of his beer. "I'm having this little party thing for a lot of my friends and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"No" I slammed my hand on the table. "All your friends are too upper class for me."

"Dude, I'm not middle class, you know that. What makes you think my friends are?"

"Well then, they'll all be emo's and shit" I said, quickly running out of excuses.

"A few" he acknowledged. "But a lot aren't. C'mon, it'll be fun."

I sighed "Fine, when is it." He looked at his watch.

"In about twenty minutes" he said. "So we'd better get moving."

"Yeh, I guess" I said, draining what was my seventh bottle. "I don't have a car with me, so you're going to have to take me."

"That's cool" he said. "It's kinda formal and shit though, so you're going to have to change into something."

"I don't own formal clothes" I said. "But I need to get a top. It's fucking freezing."

"Your fault for not bringing a top out" he said laughing. We both took that as our signal to leave, and as we headed out of the door, I pulled my phone out my pocket and made a call.

"Yo?" the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Aiyyo Grove" I said with a smirk on my face. "Waddup."

"Perce, ma homie" he called loudly. "I'm good, i'm good. Now whadda ya want, I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Cool, cool. Listen, I won't be flying back to Detroit with you guys tonight" I said.

"Why, have you found that Stacey bitch again?" As he said this I heard laughter from his end of the call, and I knew he had it on speaker phone and that my crew were listening.

"Shut it Grove" I said while laughing slightly. "I have a little party with my cousin to go to."

Oh, that's cool, that's cool. Anyway, see ya soon homie."

"Yeh, holla at me" I said, before I broke off the call. We quickly got to Nico's car, which was a Maserati Spyder. "Nice car cuz" I complimented. We drove quickly through San Francisco, stopping off at my hotel so I could change from my shorts to a pair of jeans, and I grabbed a t-shirt and a hoodie before we got back into his car.

* * *

We had had a lot of small talk on the way, and on the way up into his apartment he showed asked about how my Mom was doing. I answered truthfully and he was happy to know that she remarried after my father's untimely death. We got to his room, and I realised most people would be already there. He opened the door, and then said something about needing to get changed. I took in what I saw. It was a decent apartment, but there were lots of men in tuxedos, women in dresses and wine and nibbles set out. I realised how out of place I must look. There was also only a little music turned on not very loud.

"Shit" I said to myself. "This is gonna be boring."

* * *

**What did you think. It's the most important chapter next. The meeting. I'll try and get it up for you tomorrow.**

**Please Review. **

**Anyway, i'm off to watch match of the day, I'll catch ya later, Holla at me**


	3. The Meeting

**Holla, Everyone. Sorry it took so long to get up, I completely forgot I was going to the Isle of Wight to see my Grandparents, which means no internet :(**

**So, they meet up. The plot thickens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Also, did anyone see the tupac hologram. It looked so real, was unbelieveably dope. Seriously, even if you don't like hip-hop, you should watch it. R.I.P Pac, Thug Life baby.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Apov**

Me and James arrived at Nico's party about twenty minutes late, due to me falling asleep after a hard day's work, so I didn't start getting hanged till late, and then James couldn't find the car keys, so we ended up taking a cab to Nico's apartment. I knocked on the door, and it opened about ten seconds after this. I was greeted by Nico's head, and I kissed him on the cheek as I stepped into his embrace. I then let go and Nico shook James' hand.

"Annabeth. And James, I do believe?" Nico said, to which James nodded. "Glad you could make it.

"It was nothing, Nico" I said. "So who is everyone?"

"Well, my two cousins are here somewhere, and then I have some colleagues from work, and then some friends from high-school and college" He said, with a slight smirk which usually means he knows something I don't. "Well, I gotta go find Katie, she's telling me about how her flower shops going" and with a wink, he was gone.

"I'm gonna go get drinks" James said, pulling me close to him. "Wadda you want?"

"I'll have some bubbly" I said, after noticing some other people had some. "Thank you"

"Its okay" he said, kissing me quickly, before turning around and striding off. I have to admit, he looked cute in his tux. I turned away from looking at him and then looking for people I knew. I bumped into one of his work colleagues I'd met once, and we quickly caught up. I then moved on and bumped into Nico's long term girlfriend, Samantha, a pretty twenty three year old brunette with blue eyes. We had met each other before, when I was closer to Nico, and we got on well. She was just telling me about the project she was working on, as she worked for a security company that designed safes and guarded banks, when Nico came along and swooped her away, muttering about lack of shrimps, which I laughed at. James came back with my drink before going to talk to this woman who had long black hair. I sighed at that before taking my drink outside to the balcony, which was pretty sizeable.

* * *

There were a couple of people talking out here, and I looked around. I wasn't interested in talking to any of them and was about to turn around and head back in when someone caught my eye. He was leaning on the rail at the edge of the balcony, and he looked so out of place I had to suppress a giggle. He was wearing jeans, but had them on low slung, so his boxers were and his jeans started just under his bottom. He had a black t-shirt on, and he had longish black hair in a mop that fell down to the bottom of his neck. Being slightly bored at this point, and feeling brave, I started walking over to him, intending to talk to him. He heard my heels clacking on the ground and turned. My eyes got wide in shock, as did his. He had sea green eyes, but it couldn't be. I'd only ever met one person with that colour eyes. Shit. It couldn't be, could it? It was, it was-

"Annabeth Chase" Percy Jackson said to me. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, Perseus Marshall Jackson". He winced at the use of his full name.

"Wise Girl" he said, a smirk breaking out on his face, and he held his arms up, wanting a hug.

"Seaweed Brain" I responded, almost jumping into his hold.

"Seriously though" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Nico's friend" I said with a duh expression on my face. "Why do you think I'm here? Good to see you're still a seaweed brain though."

He pouted at this. "Wow, I never thought I'd see you again. Still, I'm disappointed by your lack of an accent"

It was at this point that I realised he was still talking in an Alabama accent. "Oh shit" I squealed. "That is so cool."

"I don't always have it though" he said, quickly turning to a northern American inner city accent. "Do you still have yours?"

"Where's that accent from?" I asked, before trying to say hello in an Alabama accent and failing miserably, which made him laugh really hard and me pout in frustration. "I guess not" I said disappointed at that.

"Try saying 'Holla atcha mane" he said. "It's one of the easiest things to say in an accent. And it's Detroit. That's where I live at the moment".

"Holla at... Holla atcha mane" I said, and on the second attempt I said it like a born Alabaman. I screamed in excitement. "Yeeeeeaaaaaaah. I'm so good" I said, before doing a victory dance, which set Percy off laughing again. When our laughter died down, I got serious again. "Detroit you say? That's...nice" I couldn't think of anything else to say. I mean, it's Detroit. Euggghhh

"No it's not" he said, and I giggled. I was starting to feel funny. I wasn't normally like this, and I wondered if Percy really had this effect on me, making me laugh and feel good. "It's pretty shit actually, but hey, I have my reasons."

I was about to ask what they where, when I felt an arm slide around my waist. "Who's this?" a voice I recognised as James' said.

"This" I said. "This is uhh..." I said not quite sure how to introduce the man standing slightly to my left.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson" he said, and I first caught a look of the glare in James' eyes.

"And who's that?" James said narrowing his eyes, but offering out a hand for Percy to shake. Percy moved his hand to meet James' but at the last moment Percy grabbed James' hand and pulled their bodies close to each other so their shoulders bumped, and then he let go, to James' confusion.

"That's how we say hi where I'm from" Percy said, back to his 'Bama accent, picking up on James' look. Obviously he's not of much of a Seaweed Brain as he was. "And I used to be Annabeth's best friend when we were about three till eleven."

"What happened then?" James asked, suddenly interested.

"She moved away" Percy shrugged.

"From Gadsden, Alabama" I added.

"You're from 'Bama?" James asked, shocked.

"Yeh, didn't you know?" Percy asked, not believing him.

"Yeh, Holla atcha mane" I said with the accent, which sent me and Percy into another fit of giggles.

"Hmmph" James said, before Percy's phone rang. We turned away from him so he could have some privacy, and I waited for James to say something, but he didn't. Our awkward silence was interrupted by Percy.

"Yo, I gotta go now" he said.

"Damn" I moaned. I was enjoying his presence.

"I was gonna catch the first flight back to Detroit tomorrow, but I don't think I will now. I'll stick around, we should meet up, in like, a coffee shop or something." I laughed, as he said "coffee shop" like it was an alien spaceship. "Besides, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Cool". I said before pulling him into a hug. "Bye."

"Yeh" he said, before walking away. "Holla at me." And then he was gone, and I was left with a disgruntled James next to me.

* * *

**So, do I detect some Jealousy from Ol' James here. And Percy and Annabeth getting on as if they never left each other at age ten.**

**Listening to DMX right now, it is the complete shit.**

**I'm Camping for D of E on Friday, Saturday and Sunday morning, so no update's soon.**

**I want a few reviews this Time. Review please, it makes me want to write more.**

**And to all of y'all. Holla at me Mane**


	4. Surprises

**So, I'm back again, sorry about the wait, no internet on the Isle of Wight for a week, and then other shit just caught up with me**

**I like this chapter, a few "surprises" in it, for young lady Chase. Still, ought to be fun**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the song in the chapter.**

**Have fun**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Surprises-APOV**

I woke up in my bed, which isn't that unexpected when you think about it. There was no-one in bed next to me, but I heard someone moving about downstairs, so I gathered it was James. I hugged my sheets for a few moments, before deciding I should probably get out of bed. I checked the clock and it read eleven AM, and then my phone went off. I sighed and rolled over to it, before picking it up, accepting the call and bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, as my phone didn't recognise the number.

"Yo" a male voice I recognized from last night said. "It's me, Percy".

"I know, Percy" I said rolling my eyes at him, before realising that he couldn't see me. "Now Wadda you want? And how did you get my number?" I said a little aggressively.

"Whoa, someone got out of bed on the wrong side today" he said with an audible smirk on his face. "And I got you're number off Nico. Anyway, I was wondering whether you wanted to meet up with us today. Go get coffee or something?"

"Yeh, I'd love to" I said, as I realized I didn't know anything about him.

"Cool" he said. "Meet us outside that Starbucks near Nico's house that apparently you two used to visit a lot?" he said, his voice tailing up into a question at the end of his phrase.

"What time?" I asked.

"About three" he said.

"That's good" I replied.

"Oh, and Annabeth"

"Yeh?"

"We've got a surprise for you" and with that he hung up.

* * *

I looked at the clock to my left, and silently cursed to myself. It was two forty and I still hadn't started to get prepared for going to meet up with Percy and Nico, let alone left. I quickly hurried to my room and threw on a purple tank top and some very small shorts. I know what you're thinking, that I'm a slut or something, but have you ever been to Cali. It's unbelievably hot. I then went and quickly brushed my teeth, before leaving.

* * *

I walked into the starbucks, which was a very long building, with the counter against the wall to the left. I checked my phone, and noticed that I was five minutes late. I glanced back up, and there, sitting at the back, was Nico di Angelo, smirking at me. I waved at him quickly before heading over to the four person table which he and he alone, was sitting at.

"Heyya" he said, standing up to quickly hug me, before sitting down again. I walked down and sat next to him, so we were on the same side of the rectangular table.

"Hi" I said nervously. "Percy not here yet?"

"Nah, he called and said he'd be late" Nico said.

"Typical" I tutted. "Typical Percy Jackson"

"What's typical me?" Percy asked, suddenly appearing at our table with a girl next to him. The girl had black hair, like Percy, but her eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. She was wearing a huge smile on her face. I quickly wondered whether she was Percy's girlfriend, but I quickly dismissed the idea. They were obviously close, but by the way they were standing, I could tell their relationship was more brother to sister. I looked back at Percy, and actually took in his appearance. He was in the same jeans, thankfully with different boxers (Yes, I could see them. Everyone could), but the biggest difference was his top half. While yesterday he was wearing a t-shirt, but one so you couldn't see his neck or arms, today he was wearing a vest thingy. It was black, and it was slightly too big for him. But down near his waste, it had a gun and some ammo clips printed on it so it looked like he was carrying weapons. However, what was the biggest shock was his arms and neck. He was... he was... covered in tattoos.

"Percy" I asked, pointing at them. "What are those?"

"These? These are my tats. Like them?"

"I'm not sure" I said, taking them in. I leaned over to take a closer look, before pointing to his neck. "Why does that one say 'red' in big, red letters?"

"Cuz imma red-neck" he said, and Nico burst out laughing at this. The other girl smirked, but looked like she already knew this, while I chortled.

"Only a seaweed brain" the girl muttered, which caused Nico to laugh even harder, to the point that we got a few weird looks from other tables. This comment, however, only succeeded to make me angry. Percy had told this girl the name which I came up with. And I thought that we had been best friends.

"How do you know that name?" I asked, with a hint of venom in my voice. The girls smirk just got bigger.

"Don't you recognise me, Annabeth?" I wondered vaguely how she knew my name, but I was completely stumped. I shook my head. At this, she slowly bought her hands up to her sunglasses, and took a torturously long time to move them away from her voice. Looking back at me were a pair of electric blue eyes, which I hadn't seen in some thirteen years, but still remembered the fear that they used to strike in to me, and the good times I'd shared with the owner of them. I suddenly felt nostalgic for the Gadsden skate park where we'd sometimes visit, or when we'd help out on her auntie's farm, and run in the fields playing.

"Oh my gods" I squealed, and she nodded in response.

"Annabeth" she said, with warmth in her voice.

"Thalia" I said, putting a hand over my mouth, which was hanging open at the time. Thalia pulled me into a type hug over the table, and I took about a second to respond, before hugging back. "I missed you" I whispered, struggling to hold back tears.

"I missed you too" Thalia said, and I could feel the tears in her voice. Unfortunately, Percy had to interrupt our friendship moment.

"Yo girls, you might wanna stop that now, you're getting some weird looks." Me and Thalia broke our hugs and turned to glare at him. "Yeah, you might wanna... um, I'm sorr... um... I'm just gonna shut up now" Percy stuttered in fear, and we nodded.

"So Thalia, how've you been?" I asked, and the guys, obviously knowing her story as they were cousins, started up their own conversation.

"Oh, I've been good" she said, nodding at my question in acknowledgement. "I've been working with Percy. I'm his boss" she said smirking.

"Oh, and what is it that you do?" I asked. She glanced at Percy, before turning back to me. "I'm sorry Annie" she smirked as I winced at the name. "But Percy wouldn't forgive me if I didn't let him tell you. So ask him later"

"Why?" I moaned.

"Because" Thalia smirked. "How have you been, Owl Head?"

"I'm good. I'm an architect" I said, and Thalia's eyes gleamed in pride. You see, Thalia's like a Mom, Big Sister and best friend to me, and is what, three years older than me and Percy. "I mean, I'm not big yet, or anything, but I'm well on the way"

"I'm proud" she said simply, before smirking evilly. "So, what about men?"

"Well, he's called James and he's-" I started going on about James. It felt good to have Thalia back.

* * *

"Did you enjoy my surprise?" Percy asked, as we walked to his car.

"Thalia?" I asked, and he nodded. "Yeah, I loved it seaweed brain"

"Good, I'm glad" he said, and I quickly pulled him into a hug. He was surprised at fast, but quickly hugged back.

"I missed you as well seaweed brain" I admitted, to which he smirked.

"Missed you too babes" he said, before seeing the look on my face and running off. After two minutes of running away from me, in which I had closed his head-start from about ten yards too about two yards, he suddenly stopped, and I ran in to the back of him, causing him to stumble forward a step, but he didn't fall over, while I did, landing on my backside.

"Shit" I murmured, getting up, before speaking to Percy more audibly "Why did you stop?"

"We're here" he said, and I realised that that was obviously, and I should have gotten that. I turned and looked at the car.

"Damn Percy" I said, taking in the car. He had a sea-green Chevrolet six-four Impala soft-top, with 2 blue stripes on the hood. "Nice car."

"Thanks" he said, hopping over the door, before putting in the keys, turning them, and then grinning as the car's big engine roared into life. Also, if you're wondering how I knew it was an Impala, well, I guess you deserve to know that I'm a bit of a Tomboy, and like cars. "You coming?" he asked, and perhaps for the first time in my life, I jumped without thinking.

* * *

"So what do you do for a job?" I asked Percy. We were caught in traffic about five minutes from my house, although at this rate we might be here for another twenty.

"I'm not sure you wanna know" Percy said. "Oww" he said, when I hit his arm.

"Yeh I do" I countered.

"No, you don't"

"Yeh, I do"

"No, you don't"

"Percy, just tell me"

"No"

"Percy" I said, my voice getting dangerously low, and I guessed he picked up on this, judging by his next sentence.

"Fine, Annabeth" he said. "You really wanna know?"

"Yes" I said quietly.

"I'marapper" he said quickly.

"What?" I said, not having heard him.

"I'm a rapper" he said, slightly slower this time, but he still said it quickly.

"What?" I said, thinking I'd misheard. "A rapper"

"Yeh" he said.

"I've never heard of you" and h rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that big" he said.

"Oh. Wait, Thalia said she was your boss and-"

"What" he said. "Oh that pinecone face. She said that? Shit. We've been through this. She's my manager, not my boss."

"So, you really are a rapper"

"Yeh, wait a sec" he said, before turning on the radio, and adjusting the dial, keeping one eye on the traffic. "Ah, here it is". Somehow, the seaweed brain had managed to find the start of the song. A voice came over the radio.

_Slumerican,  
Shitizen,  
Slumerican,  
Shitizen,  
Slumerican,  
Shitizen,  
Slumerican,  
Shitizen,_

And then, Percy's voice came over the rock style beat.

_I'm on the sidewalk with this fuckin' skateboard and these dirty ass jeans  
I'm the boy that stole a pack of Twinkies and a bottle that's green  
I never gave a fuck about environmental shit  
Throw my empty bottle in the gutter  
Rednecks four' wheelin' screaming "skate or die" dude  
Fuck you motherfucker (fuck you motherfucker)  
I'm a car wreck in a swamp I drown victims slow with these words that I lay  
Pigs on the corner got an eye for my kind cause we ignore laws everyday  
What do you mean I'm white trash?  
Grab my nuts and kick your poodle in the face  
I'm sick to the soul with hate  
Cause I'm the bitch that society raped  
So what'a ya say?_

It was actually quite good, which I was surprised by and I realised it was coming straight from his experiences.

_Slumerican  
Shitizen  
Slumerican  
Shitizen  
Slumerican  
Shitizen  
Slumerican  
Shitizen_

_My body is covered in tattoos that are totally offensive  
If I did it, I did it for life  
No regrets, you know that I meant it  
I ain't bothered by racist  
My family is worldwide, ho come get it  
I'll take you to the gutter like a cigarette butt in the rain  
Let Shawty Fatt spit it (Yeah!)  
You motherfuckers are lost, get your maps out  
And follow me into the creek water  
I didn't forget where I came, just how to ignore my musical calling_

_That crack on the window on the Chevy's been there for over 7 months  
Along with Jon Newport's beer bottle caps and the roaches of Will Power's blunts  
So what'a ya say?_

I again took in what Percy was saying, and couldn't believe what had happened. The hook came back in after that, and I found myself singing along.

_Slumerican  
Shitizen  
Slumerican  
Shitizen  
Slumerican  
Shitizen  
Slumerican  
Shitizen_

Then a voice that wasn't Percy's came on.

_People why shit is so wrong  
Why they won't let all our soldiers come home  
Why them boys who get caught with such small amounts of dope on the Ave do bids so long  
They bids so long by the time they get to come home  
Mamas is gone and babies is grown  
And baby mama that was tight in that thong  
Fat as a fuck and her body all gone  
Pay for it cash her ass is gone  
She never worked so the stash is gone  
Government rations she gets on  
Year after year she get check after check  
A gangster come home already in debt  
The government say you owe $50k  
For all the free lunches that yo baby ate  
Do you go legit, and never have shit?  
Or G' up and re-up and get you a brick? (yeah)  
Get you a brick (yeah)_

This guy was good as well, and I wondered who he was. I had never been a fan of rap, but this might start something new.

_Slumerican  
Shitizen  
Slumerican  
Shitizen  
Slumerican  
Shitizen  
Slumerican  
Shitizen_

Then, the outro came in.

_See what you suckas don't understand is  
This ain't even about race  
This is about who got it and who ain't got it  
So if I'm on the bottom and you on the bottom  
We're the same color...  
Dirty fuckin' poor!_

The music stopped, and Percy turned towards me, smirking. "So, what did you think?"

I just stared at him in shock. This was a massive surprise.

* * *

**Song: _Slumerican Shitizen _by Yelawolf ft Killer Mike. From Yelawolf album _Radioactive_**

**So, did you like it. I hope so. I put a lot of time and effort into this one.**

**If you don't like Hip-hop or rap, still give the song ago, seriously, you'll like the beat if nothing else. It's a killer.**

**Please, read and review. I want at least 5 or the next chappie doesn't go up. Like i said, I put a lot of time into this one, so a review would be appriciated.**

**Anyway, it's late, so i'm out of here.**

**Holla atme mane.**

**Gold**


	5. AN Please, Please Read, this is IMP

**Okay I know you think but this is a chapter, but please forgive me.**

**I am a strict hater on AN's and have never used one before, but this is important to me.**

**Now, I haven't updated for a while and the reason is that basically, there are actually two reasons.**

**Firstly, and I know most of y'all are yanks, but I'm going through my GCSE exams, which are basically in England the first set of exams that stay with me for life, so I can't mess these up. However, I have a ten week holiday by this time next week, so i'll PROBABLY be uploading more then.**

**However, the main reason that's only a probably is because last week, My Man from Lansing Michigan passed away. His name was Cameron "Big Perm" Doyle, and he was a rapper. He didn't make it as big as he could have and was just starting his career, and he passed away before his time.**

**Now, I have never met him in the person, but via Facebook we became decent friends, with our love for hip-hop drawing us together.**

**I guess I just wanted to say goodbye to my homie, but in all honestly this has made me stop writing for a week.**

**I also want to wish his girlfriend and young daughter all the best, and I feel for them so much.**

**So here it is, the words I've don't want to say but.**

**R.I.P Perm man, hope pac and biggie are rocking wit you up there.**

**Anyway, I'm outta here, Imma try to update soon, but like I said, i'm busy.**

**Tom**


End file.
